A Cinderella Story AGAIN
by Avare Zito
Summary: Para chara Hetalia merasakan pahit manisnya hidup bagaikan Cinderella. Herakles terpilih sebagai chara yang 'beruntung' untuk mendapatkan peran Cinderella. Bagaimana jadinya nanti ya? Yuk kita baca


HAI ALL! XD MISS ME? I KNOW YOU ARE! (readers: gak tuh, malah berharap kamu lenyap dari muka bumi . me: #pundung toel2 karpet) okedeh! Setelah hibernasi(?) selama... umm... 4 bulanan kali yak? me #nunjuk diri sendiri . THE GREAT AVA-KUN kembali dengan fic terbaru dan teryahud bin terabsurd! X3 Oke... mungkin uda pada bosan kali ya ngebaca short comment ini, jadi... silahkan dibaca ya! =D

Catatan Kepala Author: Kalian 'kan tahu semua kalau Hetalia Axis Powers itu punya om-om yang ngekos di dekat rumah saya #bletak . Kalau Hetalia punya saya pasti gak akan sesukses ini =3=' . Beta'ed by Livin'A Chain. NEECHAAN! MAKASIH BANYAK SUDAH SUDI MAU NGEBETA FIC ABSURD NAN BEJE INI XDD #haguu . Kalau terjadi kesamaan cerita dengan fic-fic lain, saya mohon maaf. Kesalahan bukan hanya terjadi karena ada niat pelakunya, tapi juga karena ada kesempatan #plak (readers: bukan itu woy!) eh... err... ah iya, jika terjadi kesamaan cerita dan plot ato apalah segala macem, Ava-kun mohon maaf. Semua terjadi karena ketidak sengajaan 'kok OuO #senyum puppy eyes

Yowes! ON TO THE FIC!

* * *

><p>Pada zaman dahulu kala, di lahan antah berantah nun jauh di ujung mata sana, tinggallah seorang ayah dan kedua anak lelakinya, sebut saja Mawar dan Bunga... loh kok?<p>

Sutradara: CUT! CUT! Oi, narator, masa ada, sih, laki-laki namanya Mawar dan Bunga? Terus emangnya ini berita pencabulan apa pake-pake nama Mawar dan Bunga segala? Baca narasinya yang bener, dong! (sewot-sewot sambil berkacak pinggang)

Narator: Etoo... Maaf atuh, Pak Sutradara, ulun kada naon. Naskahnya ketukar, nih. (ganti naskah berita dengan naskah cerita) Oke deh, kembali ke cerita.

Sampai mana tadi? ...Oh iya.

Tinggallah seorang ayah dan kedua anak lelakinya, Augustus Vargas dan Herakles Karpusi. Kenapa nama keluarganya berbeda? Jangan tanya ke saya ya, tanya ke ini (tunjuk naskah). Oke, lanjut ke cerita. Augustus Vargas yang merasa kesepian karena hanya tinggal berdua dengan anak-anaknya saja memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Germania (Narator: Ini nama orang atau apa sih? Gak mutu!) Beildschmidt. Germania memiliki dua orang anak bernama Gilbert dan Ludwig Beildschmidt yang secara langsung menjadi saudara tiri Herakles. Kehidupan Herakles aman dan tentram saja di kala terdapat ayahnya tercinta di rumah. Tetapi keadaan menjadi berubah ketika negara api menyerang...—EEP! Bukan! Bukan! Ketika ayahnya pergi kerja di luar kota dan tak pernah kembali lagi, meninggalkan dirinya bersama orang tua dan dua saudara tirinya!

Gilbert: Herakles! Dimana kemeja Armani-ku yang baru dibeli kemarin?

Ludwig: Herakles! Dimana sepatu boot perangku?

Roderich: Herakles! Mana kue tart yang kupesan?

Sutradara: CUT! CUT! KAMU! (nunjuk Roderich) Ngapain kamu disini? Di cerita ini kan anaknya Germania hanya ada dua!

Roderich: Biarin aja napa, kan seru kalo rame! (ngelipat tangan di dada sambil nyolot balik ke sutradara)

Sutradara: Urgh! (muka merah tapi nahan marah) Yasudah! Yang penting ceritanya jalan. Rolling and ACTION!

Herakles kemudian datang sambil membawa barang-barang yang dimaksudkan kakak-kakak tirinya kemudian memberikannya kepada masing-masing yang memintanya.

Sutradara: CUT!

Herakles: (melihat sutradara dengan tatapan bingung karena merasa gak melakukan kesalahan) Kenapa, Pak Sut?

Sutradara: Kenapa? WOY! Mana ada Cinderella pake T-shirt merk 3Second dan celana Levis! Ganti sana! Dan jangan panggil gua Pak Sut! Sutradara tauk! (marah-marah sambil nunjuk kursi bertuliskan 'SUTRADARA')

Setelah diperintah, Herakles segera menuju ruang ganti. 10 menit kemudian, dia kembali ke set melanjutkan adegan dengan pakaian kotor beserta celemek butek. Dia menatap Sutradara dengan tatapan yang menanyakan 'Begini?' yang dibalas dengan anggukan Sutradara menandakan sudah waktunya untuk melanjutkan adegan. Yuk kita lanjut cyin~

Gilbert tanpa ba-bi-bu dan cuek-cuek bebek langsung memakai baju mahal yang dibelinya di Pasar Baru. Ludwing memakai sepatunya dengan terburu-buru kemudian segera beranjak pergi dan Roderich langsung memakan kue tartnya, sementara Herakles hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat hal itu. Kemudian sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

Herakles: Umm... Kak Gil, bajunya memang warnanya agak hijau-hijau gitu ya? Kak Wig, itu sol sepatunya di lantai bukan? Kak Rod... Kuenya sudah terciprat air cucian piring tadi. (sambil menunjuk-nunjuk benda yang dimaksud)

Gil-Lud-Rod: WHATTT! WAKSSS! HUEEKK!

Gilbert: BAJU MAHAL MEREK TERNAMA GUE! (cium-cium) WATT! KOK BISA ADA PUP NEMPEL DISINI! HERAKLESS! (muka merah sambil ngeluarin asap dari hidung)

Ludwig: BOOT GUE! Kok, bisa lepas sih? Eh, Hera, kamu apain sepatu gue, hah? Dan jangan panggil gue WIG! (tampang datar muka merah)

Roderich: CUIH! CUIH! Lo bilang apa tadi? Kue tart gue kecipratan air cucian piring? Eeewwww! (langsung lempar tu kue tak berdosa sembarangan dan mengenai Gilbert)

Gilbert: Hueee! Baju guee! Akan kuberitahukan perbuatanmu kepada papi. Papiiiiiii~ (dengan setiap detik ditinggikan oktafnya membuat para crew dan staff glepar-glepar layaknya ikan kehabisan oksigen... Atau air ya? Entahlah)

Herakles: Narator, kok, nggak ikut sekarat? (sambil nutup telinga memiringkan kepala sedikit)

Narator: Kuping narator kan kuping badak Herakles yang manis~ (cubit pipi Herakles)

Herakles: (sweatdrop)

Narator: Oke, back to the story!

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara gemuruh dari lantai atas disusul dengan suara berdebam seseorang yang menuruni tangga dengan cepat yang kemudian langsung membuka dengan pelan (baca: ditendang paksa sampai lepas dari engselnya) pintu ruangan dimana Herakles dan kakak-kakak tirinya berada membuat mereka semua menatapnya curiga, seolah penuh tanya, 'Ada yang kentut ya tadi? Bau jengkol banget!'

Sutradara: (siul-siul sambil pasang muka inosen)

Germania: (dengan tampang kucel baru bangun tidur) Apa? (rada cuek)

Ludwig: Uhh... Kak Gilbert kelihatannya mati. (nunjuk Gilbert yang tertindih pintu yang ditendang Germania dengan kolam darah mengelilinginya)

Gilbert: GUE BELUM MATI TAUK! (tiba-tiba bangkit bersimbah darah)

Herakles: ...Hii? (mencoba takut untuk menghayati peran tapi gagal)

Germania: Sudah cukup! Hentikan semua keributan ini. Ada apa gerangan sehingga membuat kalian anak-anakku tercinta -kecuali elo (nunjuk Roderich)- kiranya RIBUT PAGI-PAGI GINI! BERISIK TAUK! (langsung hajar Gilbert dan Ludwig tanpa ampun)

Sutradara: CUT! CUT! CUT! (banting skenario) KAMU SUDAH BACA NASKAH BELUM, SIH! MASA YANG DIHAJAR ANAK SENDIRI! Kamu tuh harusnya menghajar Herakles yang berperan sebagai Cinderella!

Germania: Oh? Salah ya? (tanpa malu dan masih menggenggam kerah baju Gilbert yang mukanya sudah bonyok)

Roderich: Untung aku bukan anakmu, kalau iya apes gue.

Herakles: (sweatdrop lagi)

Ehem, balik ke cerita ya?

Germania: (pasang wajah sangar sambil menatap Herakles) HERARELLA! (langsung main bentak)

Sutradara: (facepalm)

Germania: Benar kan? Herakles nikah sama Cinderella mbronjolnya Herarella

Herakles: YA ZEUS! Tanda serunya enam buah! (menghayati peran sambil mundur beberapa langkah, tapi maju lagi selangkah) A-ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Germania?

Germania: Lambat! Lemot! Pemalas! Tukang tidur! Tidak berguna! Tidak tahu diuntung! Tukang makan! Sok tewu! Sudah masak? Sudah nyuci baju? Sudah sapu halaman? Sudah bersihin kamar tamu? Sudah ini sudah itu dan lain-lainnya?

Herakles: Um... Sudah?

Germania: Oh. Ya sudah kalau begitu. (langsung hajar Herakles)

Herakles: OW! OW! ADUH! Kok aku dipukulin sih? (mencoba menangkis tapi gagal)

Germania: Di naskahnya tertulis begitu, jadi... (ngangkat bahu terus lanjut hajar Herakles)

Herakles: AWAWAW! ADUH! YAIKS! Paling enggak boongan aja kali mukulnya! Adaw! CUT! CUT!

Sutradara: Eh? Siapa yang bolehin yu bilang 'cut'? Lanjutin aja lagi, lebih 'asli' kan lebih bagus. (nonton sambil makan popcorn)

Herakles: WHAT! AWAWAWAWAW! (buru-buru kabur secepat kucing)

Selanjutnya kita berpindah tempat menuju sebuah mansion raksasa yang biasa disebut dengan 'istana' di kota dimana HeraRELLA tinggal. Seorang pangeran yang sangat berwibawa, dia bernama Sadik Adnan- eh? Pria tua bangkotan ini pangeran? Yang benar aja dong!

Sutradara: Woy narator, kamu baca naskah yang benar coba!

Narator: Tapi bener kok, disini disebutkan pangerannya Sadik (nunjuk naskah)

Sadik: (menghela nafas) Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk jadi pangeran, aku jadi Raja saja dan istriku jadi Ratu (nunjuk Elizaveta)

Elizaveta: (muka merah) Enak aja! Aku gak sudi! (berjalan pergi meninggalkan set)

Sadik: Kalau begitu dia saja. (nunjuk Lily)

Vash: BERANI LO NYENTUH SEUJUNG JARI AJA KE ADEK GUE GUE DOR VR LO! (todong senjata ke Sadik)

Lily: (sweatdrop)

Narator: Sadik pedo.

Sutradara: Jadi yang jadi pangeran siapa dong, kok malah ribet gini sih? AKTOR-AKTORNYA PADA KEMANA WOY! Kamu! (nunjuk seseorang) Kamu jadi pangeran! Sekarang naik ke set dan mulai akting. Kamera, rolling and ACTION!

Emm, jadi... Sang pangeran kini sedang duduk termenung memandang langit yang hijau dan awan yang biru sambil menopang dagu. Sang raja kemudian datang mendekat.

Sadik: Woy, kenapa siang-siang gini sudah melamun? Nanti kesambet hantunya Doni loh, siapa namanya... (mikir bentar) Ah, Mbak Kunti.

(Dibalik set seseorang sedang bersin dengan hebatnya.)

?: ... Gak penting banget. (singkat padat jelas)

Sadik: Apelokate? Sudah capek-capek gua berusaha menghibur elo, elo malah jual mahal ke gue? Oke, You Me End!

Sutradara: CUT! (banting skenario lagi) Lo kira lo pacaran sama anak lo sendiri? Lo demen incest ya? (mencak-mencak sambil ngacungin pena) Sekali lagi lo bikin salah, Elo Gue Putus!

Narator dan Sadik: Hah...?

KE CERITA!

Sang raja yang sedang bingung tak tahu menahu akan perilaku anaknya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, kemudian sesosok tangan menepuk pundaknya dan dilihatnya 'istri'-nya sang 'Ratu' Gupta Muhammad Hasan menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan datar.

Gupta: Biar.

Sutradara: (facepalm lagi)

Sadik: Tapi anak kita, kasihan 'kan kalau begini terus! Nanti kalau dia jadi pendiam gimana? Terus dia menjadi stress dan hilang kendali. Tau-tau dia nanti memakai narkoba terus sakau lalu gila, ugal-ugalan di jalan raya terus nabrak orang tak bersalah lalu ketangkap polisi gimana? Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku sebagai ayahnya? (panik sendiri)

Gupta: (nunjuk lantai terus gerakin kaki memimikkan menginjak sesuatu)

?: (sweatdrop)

Sadik: Kau tega, istriku! (ngelipat tangan sambil manyun-manyun)

Gupta: (menghampiri ?) Ceritakanlah wahai anakku.

?: Ibunda, bagaimana caraku menemukannya? Sudah lama kunanti saat ini... Aku tak bisa menyia-nyiakannya.

Gupta: Tenang saja nak, ibu dan ayahmu akan membantumu. (senyum kecil)

?: Tapi... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Sadik: Itu gampang. Pelayan!

Feliciano dan Romano: Ada apa tuan? (nada riang, nada menantang)

Sadik: Sampaikan kepada pengirim pesan, sebarkan ke seluruh penjuru negeri bahwa akan diadakan pesta besar-besaran di istana ini dan semua orang boleh datang tanpa terkecuali.

Romano: Semua orang? Berarti teroris juga? Pembunuh? Perampok? Pemerkosa? Maling ayam? Tukang intip? Bajak laut? Alien? Hantu?

Sadik: Aaa... Jadikan itu pengecualian. (banjir sweatdrop)

Romano: Cih, menyusahkan saja. (langsung pergi sambil menyeret Feliciano)

Feliciano: Ve~

Sadik: Kenapa dia tidak ditegur sama sutradara?

Gupta: Sudah nyerah duluan.

?: Pesta besar? Bukannya akan jadi lebih susah ya mencarinya?

Sadik: Tenang saja, nanti akan ada ratusan bahkan ribuan orang yang akan datang. Tapi di saat kamu melihat yang kamu cari, kamu akan langsung mengerti. (menepuk pundak sambil tersenyum berwibawa)

?: Betul juga (senyum lebar) kalau begitu, dengan nama baikku yang dipertaruhkan, aku bersumpah akan menemukannya (semangat menggebu-gebu) PENYUKA KIMCHI SEJATI DA ZE~! Seperti aku. (nunjuk wajah dengan dua jari dan berekspresi seperti ini ^u^)

Sadik: A-pa?.. (jawdrop)

Sutradara: CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! (banting skenario sama toak dan marah-marah tak keruan) Kenapa beda sama skenario Yong Soo! Yang dicari itu PASANGAN HIDUP bukan PENYUKA KIMCHI SEJATI!

Yong Soo: Ee kenapa si? Yang nyari orang kan aku, bukan kamu! Suka-suka aku dong mau nyari siapa aja, kok kamu yang sewot? (ngotot balik, padahal salah banget)

Sutradara: Aku ini SUTRADARA-nya! (ngamuk lepas kendali)

Yong Soo: Emang gue pikirin! (melet sambil lari)

Sutradara: AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! (ngejar Yong Soo)

Sadik dan Gupta: (sweatdrop ria)

Mari kita tinggalkan suasana 'heboh' di istana dan kembali mampir ke kehidupan tokoh utama kita... Berhubung hukuman Herarella yang terbilang lebih sadis daripada peristiwa Holocaust laknat sampai-sampai authornya membuat cerita berdasarkan peristiwa itu dan berhasil meraih juara 3 tingkat kota dalam 'Lomba Karya Tulis Ilmiah' (sfx: tepuk tangan riuh) (author: makasih makasih, makasih banyak! -bungkuk-bungkuk sambil nangis terharu-) itu lebih seram, mari kita kunjungi saat siang hari. Sekarang Herarella yang 'cantik' sedang menyapu halaman rumah dengan gemulainya...

Herakles: ... (menyapu kuat-kuat sampai sampah-sampahnya berhamburan kemana-mana)

Sutradara: CUT! (berdiri dari kursi sambil ngebanting skenario LAGI) Kamu dengar narator nggak sih ngomong CANTIK dan GEMULAI?

Herakles: Dengar... (angguk)

Sutradara: Terus kalau dengar, kenapa nyapu ngarut-ngarutan begitu! Dan mukanya, OH EM JII! Bonyok! Ancur! Rusak! Berantakan! Kusut! Kumal! Dan yang jelek-jelek lainnya! Kenapa bisa begitu?

Herakles: Kenapa? Kenapa? Masih nanya KENAPA? Emang siapa yang ngebiarin gue dihajar habis-habisan sama Germania hah? Salah siapa sekarang coba! Gue disiksa sama dia ELO santai-santai makan popcorn nontonin gue! (marah-marah sendiri sambil banting sapu dan benda-benda terdekat lainnya)

Sutradara: Eng... Hal yang lalu biarlah berlalu (rada bersalah) oke! Kita lanjut lagi. Kamera rolling, and ACTION!

Herakles: Grrr ... (mengumpat pelan-pelan) (langsung berakting lagi) haah, lelah sekali melakukan semua kegiatan ini. Aku ingin bernyanyi karena di naskah tertulis kayak gitu tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dinyanyikan (sweatdrop sendiri)

Antonio: PENGUMUMAN! PENGUMUMAN! (berjalan dengah penuh kewibawaan) Ada pesan dari Raja Sadik Adnan. PENGU- (ngeliat gerobak penuh dengan tomat-tomat yang ranum, langsung berpaling) TOMAAAAAAT~! (nubruk tu gerobak tomat sambil nosebleed)

Sutradara: CUT! (banting toak) WOI! Yang serius kenapa coba! Liat tomat segitu aja udah kalap. Kubakar tu tomat baru tahu rasa! (ngancam sambil megang korek api)

Antonio: Huph! Haaf haaf, huhangi hagi hapapa han? (garuk-garuk kepala, mulut penuh dengan tomat)

Sutradara: TELEN DULU! (lempar spidol) OKE. ACTION!

Antonio: Glek! Ahem... Pengumuman! Pengumuman!

Herakles: Ada apa ya? (tertarik dan mendatangi Antonio)

Antonio: Ada roti tawar, ada roti coklat, ada yang rasa strawberry, blueberry, dan beri-beri. Adek mau beli yang rasa ap-ADUH! (dilempar sandal sama Sutradara) Maaf ai, canda gan. EHEM! Ada apa aja boleh (kedip-kedip). Ehem, ini silahkan diambil ya (menyerahkan amplop berwarna merah jambu motif tomat)

Sutradara: CUT! Woi! Surat apaan tuh! Amplopnya yang benar dong! Kasih undangan yang ASLI!

Antonio: Ehehe, maaf salah mengeluarkan surat (blushing tanpa malu) Ulangi lagi deh.

Sutradara: Kamu itu niat main gak sih? (megangin kepala)

Antonio: Tentu dong! Oke, ACTION! (perintah sendiri) Ini ada undangan dari kerajaan, dibaca ya. (menyerahkan undangan yang asli beramplop putih diikat pita hitam)

Herakles: Undangan apa ini?

Antonio: Dibaca saja, nanti tahu sendiri, kok. Sudah dulu ya, aku harus pergi~ (dengan muka tanpa dosa mendorong gerobak tomat yang tadi) TOOOMAAAAAATTTT~ (kabur)

Sutradara: AAARRGGGGHHHH! KAMU DIPECAT! (banting toak)

Herakles: Tapi... Memang bagiannya sudah selesai kok. (muka tanpa dosa) Sebaiknya kuberikan surat ini kepada Tuan Germania. (bergegas ke dalam rumah)

Mari kita tinggalkan sutradara kita yang sedang stress berat karena para aktor-aktor yang tidak ada benarnya sama sekali menuju ke dalam kediaman Herarella dimana seluruh anggota keluarga sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga melakukan kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Herarella masuk dan langsung ditatap oleh Germania.

Germania: Ada apa? Sudah menyapu halaman?

Herakles: Sudah Tuan. Oh iya, ini ada surat dari kerajaan.

Germania: Dari kerajaan? (terkejut) Jangan-jangan kamu belum membayar tagihan air dan listrik, ya? Sudah dibilangin uangnya jangan dibelikan makanan kucing terus!

Herakles: Bukan kok Tuan, lagipula uangnya kan habis dipakai buat nyicil Spacy-nya kak Gilbert.

Gilbert: Ssstt! Kan kita sudah janji gak ngebahas hal ini! (bisik-bisik kelewat nyaring)

Roderich: OH! Jadi itu masalahnya! Gara-gara belum dibayar waktu aku lagi sampoan airnya mati. Pedih tau masuk ke mata! (hajar Gilbert)

Ludwig: Oh, jadi itu alasannya kak Roderich keluar kamar mandi telanjang?

Roderich: LUDWIG! Gak usah diceritain kali! (muka merah bagai tomat ABC)

Germania: DIAM SEMUANYA! (banting kapak) Herarella, bacakan, SE-KA-RANG!

Herakles: I-iya tuan! (ngeluarin kertas putih) Atap bocor nambah satu, perabotan rusak nambah satu, cicilan Spacy kak Gilbert belum dibayar, listrik dan air bulan ini belum dibayar-...

Germania: Bukan itu bodoh! Surat dari kerajaan!

Herakles: O-oh... (ngeluarin surat dari kerajaan) Surat Undangan dari Kerajaan (baca sekilas) intinya ada pesta dan semua diundang.

Ludwig: Pesta? Boleh tuh, itung-itung ngilangin stress. (senyum sadistik)

Gilbert: Pesta? Pesta besar? Boleh tuh, bakalan banyak cewek cantik nih. (semangat)

Roderich: Humm, biasanya di pesta bakal ada musik, nih. Aku ikut, ah. (tampang sok cool)

Herakles: Aku juga mau ikut, ah. (ceria)

Germania: Tidak boleh! Siapa yang mengijinkan kamu untuk ikut?

Herakles: Ta-tapi... Undangannya bilang semua orang. (nunjuk bagian surat)

Germania: TIDAK! Skenario bilang tidak boleh! Nanti siapa yang jaga rumah kalau kamu ikut pergi, hah?

Herakles: Ta-tapi...

Germania: Berani melawan! (kambuh mulai hajar sana-sini) Masih berani?

Herakles: Nggak, nggak, nggak berani! Ampun! Aduh-aduh! Mukulnya bohongan aja napa? Awaw! Sakiiiiit... Aw-aw! CUT! CUT! CUT!

Dan begitulah... Herarella ditinggal sendirian dirumah sementara keluarga tirinya pergi untuk ke pesta. Sekarang Herarella sedang duduk di tepi jendela kamarnya di loteng, menonton keluarga tirinya berangkat dengan berlinangan air mata.

Herakles: Tega benar sih! Masa aku harus disuruh motongin bawang merah buat bawang goreng sekarang? (air mata menetes terus) Oh bintang-bintang di langit, oh terang bulan yang benderang... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ingin pergi ke pesta itu...

Ivan: Kolkolkol... Jangan bersedih Herarella, bersatu denganku, da? (muncul tiba-tiba entah darimana dikelilingi asap hitam)

Herakles: Hah? Siapa kamu?

Ivan: Aku? Aku adalah Malaikat... Pencabut Nyawa. Jadi, siapa yang harus dibunuh, kolkolkol? Akan kuajak berbagung bersamaku, da~ (senyum innosen dengan aura hitam dan mengeluarkan pipa air legendaris) Kolkolkolkolkol...

Sutradara: CUT! (ninju lantai) YOU! (nunjuk Ivan) Pernah baca cerita Cinderella gak sih?

Ivan: Cinderella? Yang ceritanya dia dibuang waktu kecil terus waktu besarnya diracunin pake buah cempedak tapi belum mati dan dimasukkin ke mesin penggiling daging itu hingga akhirnya menjadi daging giling yang kemudian dimasak dan dijadikan bahan utama sebuah pai itu bukan? Cerita yang menarik, da~?

Sutradara: LAIN WOY! Ganti pemain! Kamu (nunjuk Ivan) keluar dari set!

Ivan: Da~, kalau aku tidak mau? (aura membunuh ke sutradara)

Sutradara: Natalya~

Natalya: (tiba-tiba muncul) Niisan~ Ayo kita kawin~ KEKKON KEKKON KEKKON.

Ivan: GAK MAUU! (kabur sambil nangis kejer dikejar Natalya)

Herakles: (sweatdrop sambil cengo)

Mari kita tinggalkan adegan Bollywood lewat tadi dan kembali ke cerita. Tiba-tiba muncullah sesosok peri di depan Herarella membuat tokoh utama kita terkejut setengah sekarat.

Herakles: Hah! Siapa kamu?

Francis: Saya adalah bapak peri, honhonhon. Adek mau sama saya? Tarifnya murah loh~ (kedip-kedip genit sambil colek-colek Herakles)

Herakles: (langsung menjauh cepat-cepat)

Sutradara: (masuk ke set langsung nendang Francis sampai terlempar jauh entah kemana) MANA SIH PERINYA! (ngamuk) AYO MULAI! ACTION!

Herakles: Haah... Aku berharap ada sebuah keajaiban datang. (berakting sambil memandang bulan dan mendekap tangan)

?: Jangan bersedih Herarella, aku akan membantumu. (muncul suara tapi asalnya gak pasti)

Herakles: Haah, kalau kau malaikat pencabut nyawa atau malaikat banci tadi, gak makasih. Aku akan cari cara sendiri. (cuek cuek bebek)

?: What! BLOODY HELL YOU GIT! Jangan samakan gue dengan beruang kutub mutan dan kodok banci tadi ya! Gue ini PERI ASLI! Made In Britain! Kusihir jadi cicak baru tahu rasa lo!

Herakles: Oh, iyakah! Maaf deh kalau begitu. (langsung nurut) Oh iya, siapa kamu? (kembali berakting)

Brittania Angel: Saya adalah peri terhebat di dunia! Brittania Angel yang akan membantumu. Kamu ingin pergi ke pesta itu bukan Herarella? (senyum marah-eh ramah)

Herakles: Anda akan membantuku? Benarkah? (wajah ceria dan mata bling-bling)

Brittania Angel: Tentu saja! Tapi pertama-tama... Kamu butuh pakaian bagus dulu (mengayun-ayunkan tongkat sihir) Jurus Penyamaran Perang Hetalia: Cloaking Magic! (asap mengepul memenuhi seluruh ruangan)

Herakles: Uhuk! Uhuk! (begitu asap hilang langsung melihat cermin) WOW! Tuxedo hitam tanpa lengan dipadu dengan jeans! Aku suka!(mutar-mutar di depan cermin sambil mengekspresikan berbagai gaya)

Sutradara: CUT! Baju apa itu! Mana gaun cantiknya?

Brittania Angel: Dia, 'kan, laki-laki, masa' pake gaun sih?

Sutradara: Tapi... Kenapa gak makein dia baju punya Elvis Parsley gitu? Kan lebih keren! Terus sepatunya-... YA AMPUN! SEPATU LARAS! Cinderella pake sepatu kaca, bukan sepatu Kesatuan Brimob!

Herakles: Sepatu kaca? Gak mau ah! Nanti kalau tiba-tiba pecah terus nusuk kakiku gimana? (langsung protes)

Sutradara: ARGH! Terserah deh! AKTOR kok pada susah diatur sih? (kesal sendiri) ACTION!

Herakles: Terima kasih, Peri Brittania Angel, tapi... Bagaimana caranya aku pergi ke pesta itu?

Brittania Angel: Tenang saja, serahkan padaku. (berjalan keluar disusul Herakles kemudian mengambil dompet) TAKSI! (mengayun-ayunkan duit)

Herakles: WOW! Ada TAKSI! (kagum)

Sutradara: CUT! CUT! CUT! (merobek-robek skenario) TAKSI? TAKSI? Kenapa TAKSI! Mana kereta kudanya?

Brittania Angel: Heloo~ situ masih hidup di jaman bahula ya? Sekarang yang ngetop TAKSI tahu. (menjelaskan sebentar lalu mengacangi sutradara) Herarella, dengarkan baik-baik.

Herakles: Iya peri. (mendengarkan)

Brittania Angel: Aku hanya membayar TAKSI ini sampai jam 12 tengah malam nanti. Sihirku akan berakhir saat itu, jadi pulang sebelum jam 12 ya nak? Kalau lewat nanti bayar sendiri loh. Mengerti?

Herarella: Iya, aku mengerti. (semangat)

Brittania Angel: Bagus! Nah, sekarang pergilah ke pesta and enjoy the show!

Herakles: Terima kasih, Ibu Peri. (membungkuk lalu masuk ke TAKSI dan pergi)

Brittania Angel: Haaaah..., mereka tumbuh dengan sangat cepat (menyeka air mata) eh tunggu! IBU peri? AKU INI LAKI-LAKI, YOU GIT! (marah-marah sendiri)

Dengan bantuan peri Brittania Angel, akhirnya Herarella dapat pergi mengikuti pesta di istana. Di istana pesta sedang berlangsung dengan meriahnya. Daripada disebut pesta biasa lebih cocok disebut pesta kostum Halloween, 'deh. Coba saja lihat; banyak yang mengenakan kostum berbagai bentuk, warna dan rasa—looh! Etoo... Di tengah kerumunan manusia itu, terlihat pangeran Yong Soo sedang mengamati para tamunya dengan tatapan gelisah, sang ayah berdiri di sampingnya.

Sadik: Ono opo to nak? Ndelok sopo kowe?

Yong Soo: ...bahasa apa itu ayah? Kok medok?

Sadik: Ah, ini bahasanya Doni. Belajar sebentar sama dia tadi.

Di balik set terlihat pemuda berambut ikal berwarna hitam sedang diceramahi oleh sutradara.

Yong Soo: Ara? (kembali berakting) Ayah, banyak sekali yang datang, ada yang mengenakan pakaian perang, gaun pengantin, bahkan sampai ada yang dililit oleh tisu toilet. Emang hari ini Halloween ya?

Sadik: Sudahlah, kamu kan sedang mencari pasanganmu. Tidak masalah dia mengenakan kostum Scream, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, atau bahkan kostum Buto Ijo, nanti kau akan menemukan pasangan sejatimu. (senyum wibawa sambil Thumbs Up)

Yong Soo: Tapi, aku mau bertemu dengan dia sekarang! Aku gak peduli, Papah!

Sadik: Kalau misalnya pasangan yang kamu inginkan itu laki-laki gimana?

Yong Soo: Eh? Gak masalah. YAOIan juga enak, kok. Benar 'kan kelompok fujodanshi~?

Para Fujodanshi: (teriak-teriak girang bin galau)

Yong soo: Tuh, benar 'kan?

Sadik: (banjir sweatdrop)

Di tengah pembicaraan mereka, tiba-tiba para tamu mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju pintu utama yang sangat besar itu, membuat pangeran dan sang raja tak kuasa ikut menoleh. Muncullah sesosok manusia yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam dipadu dengan jeans yang terlihat sangat Mix n Match. Sang pangeran pun tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok tersebut. Diperhatikannya wajah yang terlihat tampan, rambut ikal yang mengayun pelan ketika ia berjalan, gerakan kaki yang terlihat kuat dan dalam waktu bersamaan gemulai itu, hingga suara paniknya ketika terpeleset dan menggelinding dari tangga.

Herakles: WAWAWAWAWAAAAAAAA! DX (jatuh tergeletak di dasar tangga) Aduh, siapa sih orang yang tidak menaruh tanda 'AWAS! LANTAI LICIN' di atas tangga tadi? Bener-bener dah. =A='

Yong Soo: (menghampiri dan menjulurkan tangan) Apakah dirimu terluka, wahai manusia cantik? (senyum Pepsodeng)

Herakles: (menerima uluran dan berdiri) A-ah, aku tidak apa-apa... Err...

Yong Soo: Yong Soo, pangeran Yong Soo (memperhatikan Herakles) Waow! Ternyata kamu lebih tinggi dariku ya! Meskipun beda sedikit. ( Ow^ ) Siapakah namamu, Cantik? Eh sebentar, kata terakhir diganti 'Tampan' saja tidak apa-apa ya? Aku sih gak mau terkesan ke'cewek'an banget disini. =u=

Herakles: Err... Iya (garuk-garuk kepala) Anu... Bukannya tak bermaksud memperkenalkan diri ya, tapi disini aku dilarang menyebutkan nama, di naskahnya tertulis begitu. (blushing dikit)

Yong Soo: Aah, nanti susah dong kalau mencari kamu lagi. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Maukah kamu...

Herakles: I-iya pangeran... (mata penuh harap)

Yong Soo: Maukah... Kamu... Bermain dan makan kimchi bersamaku?

Herakles: Kimchi? Apa itu?

Sutradara: (banting skenario) KOK MALAH BERMAIN DAN MAKAN, SIH? DANSA WOY DANSA!

Yong Soo: Ih, sutradara rese banget deh. Yang mau ngapa-ngapain aku kok situ sih yang sewot! Ayo. (menggandeng tangan Herakles dan berjalan pergi)

Herakles: Err... (ikut aja)

Demikianlah, Herarella bermain dan makan dengan bahagia bersama sang pangeran hingga kimchi yang rasanya lumayan spicy itu habis dilahapnya sebanyak 7 piring. Herarella begitu terbawa suasana sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa jarum jam semakin mendekati tengah malam. Berbunyilah lonceng menara jam dua belas kali menandakan bahwa waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam.

Herakles: POSEIDON! Sudah jam 12 malam! A-aku harus pergi, Pangeran. Ma-maafkan aku. (beranjak pergi tapi ditahan oleh Yong Soo)

Yong Soo: Ta-tapi, kita kan belum main Gobak Sodor! Bekelnya aja belum selesai. (muka sedih)

Herakles: Ma-maafkan aku, Pangeran! (melepaskan genggaman dan berlari pergi ala Bollywood)

Yong Soo: Ah! Tunggu dulu... Jangan pergi! Ha-(Herakles: WUAAAA! sfx: gedubrak prang plong tuing tuing) Baru mau bilang hati-hati, tangga nomor 3 dari atas itu memang lapuk. (sweatdrop)

Di luar, kini Herakles mendapati dirinya berada di dasar tangga LAGI.

Herakles: Aduh... Aku kok jatuh terus, sih? (bangkit dan berlari lagi)

Tanpa disadari, sebelah sepatunya tiba-tiba terlepas dengan ajaibnya -entah bagaimana, ini demi kepentingan cerita- dan tertinggal di dasar tangga. Ia telah menaiki taksi dan berada di tengah perjalanan pulang ketika tiba-tiba pakaiannya berubah menjadi biasa kembali.

Herakles: Yaah, sudah kembali jadi Herarella lagi. Aduh, padahal aku suka banget baju itu. (sedih)

Berwald: M'af, t'rifny' s'dah 'bis.

Herakles: Anoo, boleh gak antar sampai rumah? Soalnya masih jauh dari sini.

Berwald: B'leh, w'ni pi'o? (ngadahin tangan)

Herakles: Etoo, nggak ada Om. (nunjukkin kantong celana yang kosong)

Berwald: K'lu'r. (deathglare seperti biasa)

Begitulah, Herarella yang tidak memiliki uang akhirnya didepak keluar oleh sang pemilik taksi. Yaah, sebenarnya tidak didepak sih hanya di deathglare saja oleh sang supir. Herarella kemudian menyusuri jalan raya yang kurang lebih sepanjang 3 km menuju rumahnya dengan lesu.

Yong Soo: Kami-sama! (bersimpuh mengadah ke langit) Kenapa ia harus berlari? Kenapa ia tidak berjalan saja? 'Kan, kalau begitu aku bisa cepat menyusulnya. (muka sedih)

Sadik: Nasib baik ia masih bisa lari daripada ngesot jalannya nak. (asal komen)

Yong Soo: Padahal... Aku baru saja menemukannya.

Gupta: Tenanglah, Nak. Kita pasti akan menemukannya kembali. (menepuk pundak Yong Soo penuh pengertian)

Sadik: ...Itu mungkin kalimat terpanjang yang kau ucapkan dalam drama ini ya?

Gupta: (diam lagi)

Yong Soo: Ayah, bantu aku mencarinya, Yah! Aku tidak akan bisa tidur, makan, mandi, sikat gigi, bla bla bla... Dan bla bla bla... Tanpa dirinya, Yah!

Sadik: Ma-mandi... Sikat gigi...? (pucat pasi) Pe-pengawal! Pelayan! Siapa saja! Cepat cari laki-laki itu! Jangan sampai istana menjadi bau hanya karena pangeran tidak mau mandi! CEPAT!

Toris: Tuan raja Sadik, ini. (memberikan sebuah sepatu laras)

Sadik: Apa ini? Sepatu begini aku sudah punya banyak. Kalau ingin memberikan hadiah coba kasih sabun kah, parfum kah, deodoran kah, apa kah. Jaga-jaga siapa tahu pangeran benar-benar tidak mau mandi!

Toris: Lalu, ini diapakan, dong?

Sadik: Seperti yang biasa kakeknya dari kakaknya kakeknya teman dari ayahnya kakekku yang bijaksana, BUANGLAH SAMPAH PADA TEMPATNYA. (mengucapkan dengan berwibawa)

Toris: Baiklah. (berbalik)

Yong Soo: Eh? Sepatu itu? (mengingat-ingat) HAH! SEPATU ITU! Pelayan, berikan padaku! (menghampiri Toris)

Sadik: Anakku, jika kau tidak ingin mandi bukan berarti kamu harus jadi pemulung. (sweatdrop)

Yong Soo: Tidak ayah, ini merupakan sepatu miliknya, tadi malam ia mengenakan ini! Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa menemukannya! (semangat juang '45) Pengawal! Siapkan pasukan! Besok kita akan menggeledah kota! (ngacir keluar ruangan)

Toris: Hiks... Mengharukan... (mengeluarkan tissue)

Sadik: Aku butuh obat sakit kepala, yang banyak. (memegang kepala sambil menyenderkannya ke tiang terdekat)

Toris: Tapi... Kenapa sepatu laras? Bukannya di skenario tertulis sepatu kaca ya? (membaca ulang skenario)

Sadik: Yah, dari awal saja dramanya sudah hancur. Lihat saja, sutradara tidak nongol-nongol lagi kan?

Toris: Iya ya, kasihan kasihan kasihan... (ikut prihatin)

Diputuskan rencana pencarian besar-besaran oleh pangeran Im Yong Soo. Keesokan harinya, Herarella melanjutkan kegiatannya seperti biasa; menyapu halaman, mencuci baju, memasak, mencuci Toyota Fortuner kepunyaanTuan Germania, Spacy milik Gilbert, Ducati 255 milik Ludwig, dan Mini Cooper milik Roderich, memberi makan anjing-anjing Ludwig, dan bolak-balik menuju toko kue demi membeli kue kesukaan Roderich. Di tengah perjalanan pulang ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan orang-orang kota.

Yao: Hei, sudah dengar tidak, aru. Katanya, pangeran negeri kita sedang berkeliling rumah ke rumah untuk mencari pasangan hidupnya, aru! Benar, aru?

Mathias: Hah? Rumah ke rumah? Yang benar ah, salesman kali door to door.

Lukas: Anko-uzai berisik. Diam saja kau!

Mei-Mei: Hei, sudahlah, berhenti bertengkar. Tapi, kalau benar begitu aku ingin jadi istrinya pangeran. Boleh ya, Kak? (puppy eyes)

Yao: Errh... Lihat-lihat dulu situasinya, ya. (sweatdrop)

Mendengar pembicaraan para pemuda ditambah satu perempuan tadi, Herarella tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya yang bertambah besar. Dihampirinya dua orang gadis yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan terjadilah perbincangan ini.

Herakles: Anoo, maaf mengganggu. Apa benar pangeran sedang mencari pasangannya dan datang menghampiri rumah ke rumah?

Yekaterina: Eh? Betul itu. Barusan saja sang pangeran menghampiri rumah kami, tetapi tentu saja ia tidak menemukan pasangannya. Ia bilang kami terlalu cantik jadi pasangannya dan lebih cocok menjadi pasangan pria lain, jadi ia memohon maaf dan langsung pergi.

Natalya: Tentu saja. Aku tak mau menjadi istrinya, aku sudah mencintai seseorang. Niisaan~ KEKKON KEKKON KEKKON.

Di balik set, sesosok pria berbadan besar berambut pirang perak sedang meringkuk ketakutan dibawah meja di ruang peralatan.

Herakles: Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih banyak, maaf telah mengganggu. (membungkuk kemudian pergi)

Setelah meninggalkan dua gadis itu, Herarella bergegas menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah ia menemukan anggota keluarganya sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Herarella memandang dengan sedih dirinya yang tidak sengaja terpantul di cermin koridor rumah itu. Kejadian semalam terasa seperti mimpi baginya. Kapan lagi ia mengenakan tuxedo mahal ketimbang baju kaos biasa yang kelihatannya sudah usang? Pikirannya beralih ke sebelah sepatu yang ia simpan di kamarnya. Hanya benda itulah yang tidak ikut menghilang tadi malam. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum pergi ke dapur. Bagi para readers, jangan khawatir, cerita ini tidak berakhir dengan BAD ENDING, 'kok.

Roderich: Herarella, bajuku sudah disetrika belum? Dasar lelet! (ngomel gak jelas)

Herakles: Sebentar, Kak Roderich. (langsung mengambil bajunya dan mulai menyetrika)

Ludwig: Aah, pesta kemarin tidak terlalu seru ya, meskipun aku ada 'seru' sendiri dengan pelayan imut itu... Siapa namanya... Err... Feli... Feli siapa gitu, sama kembarannya. (nyeringai)

Gilbert: AH! Itu gara-gara pria itu sih, mengalihkan seluruh pandangan wanita-wanita disana. (manyun-manyun sambil melipat tangan)

Ludwig: Wajahnya mengalihkan dunia wanita, wajahmu (nunjuk Gilbert) memalingkan dunia gaib. (senyum menghina)

Gilbert: Apa kamu bilang? Dasar adik tak tahu diuntung! (bangkit dari sofa untuk memukul Ludwig)

Herakles: Kak Gilbert, jangan berisik. Tuan Germania masih tidur. (setengah berbisik)

?: HELOOOO! SPADAAAAA! ANYBODY HOOOMMEEEE? ASSALAMUALAIKUUUUUUUUUUMM! ALOOOHHAAAAA! ADA ORANG DIRUMAH? ANNYEOOOOONGGG! (sambil gedor-gedor pintu) HELLLLLLEEEEEEWWWWWW!

Germania: SIAPA YANG RIBUT-RIBUT PAGI-PAGI BEGINI? (masuk ruangan mendobrak pintu mengenakan masker putih dan masker rambut warna hitam yang kelihatan kucel)

Herakles: KYAAAAAAAAAA! (jeritan feminim, peluk Gilbert) Sadako!

Gilbert: KYAAAAAAAAAA! (lebih feminim, peluk Herakles) Matanya sadako dari timun! (lebih histeris)

Germania: SIAPA YANG SADAKO? KURANG AJAR! (sangking marahnya maskernya retak semua)

Roderich: Hei, ada orang di lua-OHOOOK! (baru mau membuka pintu, ketiban pintu yang didobrak paksa)

Yong Soo: Lama banget sih buka pintunya. (main bentak) Cowok bukan, sih?

Herakles: Hah, Pangeran Yong Soo? (terkejut)

Germania: Gak tahu sopan santun? Gak pernah diajarin di rumah? Gak pernah sekolah apa? Pagi-pagi langsung main dobrak rumah orang! Kenapa langsung ke sini? Sudah ngunjungin rumah-rumah yang lain? SUDAH BACA SKENARIO BELUM?

Yong Soo: Sudah, dong! Cukup satu rumah sebelum ke sini dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kalau ngunjungin terus kapan mau selesai dramanya? (ngeluarin sepatu laras) Ini siapa yang punya?

Roderich: (dibalut perban di kepala) Milik tetangga kali? (berpendapat)

Ludwig: Pemulung di seberang jalan? (ikut menyumbang ide)

Gilbert: Hmm... Tukul?

Semua: Tukul?

Gilbert: Iya, ikan arwana milik tetangga depan rumah. (dengan wajah super polos nan tidak bersalah)

Yong Soo: Ikan ga bisa make sepatu, Bungul! (jitak kelapa Girbert) Mau dipake dimana sepatunya? Ekornya? Mukanya? Mikir dong ya, pake otak jangan pake sikut!

Herakles: Pangeran Yong Soo... Bicaranya jadi kasar dan non-formal ya...

Yong Soo: Ah, sabodo amat! Cuekin aja!

Herakles: Jiah, dia kalap. (prihatin) Pangeran Yong Soo, sepatunya milikku. Sini biar cepat selesai dramanya. (mengulurkan tangan)

Sutradara: CUT! CUT! CUT! CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT~ (teriak sampe nafas habis) Kalian ini~... Sekongkol buat bikin aku mati muda ya? Ikutin skenarionya kenapa sih? Buat apa skenario kalo dari tadi ditendang-tendang mulu dan sebagian kertasnya dijadikan bungkus kacang hah?

Yong Soo: Esumpah ya, dari dulu gue jadi artis belum pernah dapet sutradara yang cerewetnya minta ampun kayak kamu. (kesal)

Sutradara: Emang gara-gara siapa aku jadi cerewet begini? Siapa yang 'gak mau ngikutin skenario, hah? (kalap sendiri)

Herakles: Sudah, sudah... Yong Soo, diikutin saja ya naskahnya. (memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh)

Yong Soo: Serah dah! ACTIOON! (tidak sabaran) Kalian! (main nunjuk-nunjuk) Cepat cobain sepatunya satu-satu!

Gilbert: Iiih, males gila. Kalo sepatunya kulit merek Crocodile sih bakal gue coba.

Yong Soo: Yang kakinya pas boleh ikut denganku ke istana dan jadi kaya. Banyak duit mendadak tanpa harus melihara TUYUL dan CELENG untuk NGEPET!

Gil-Lud-Ro: Sepatunya PUNYAKUUUU! (semangat brutal)

Yong Soo: Hei...! Ha-hati-hati...! Pelan-pelan makainya! (khawatir dan was-was) Aduh, gak ngerti make bahasa alien ya? WOOOOOOYY! HATI-HATI MAKENYAAAAA!

Roderich: Aku! Aku mau coba pakai! (merebut sepatu)

Yong Soo: (melihat) Bukan! Kaki segede bawang bombay gini mana cukup! Makanya, banyak makan dan olahraga biar gak KUNTET! (menolak dengan sadis)

Ludwig: Kakiku sudah pasti cocok! (merebut si sepatu dan langsung make) Aih, ujungnya masih ada longgar rada gede. (kecewa karena tidak pas) Tapi masih bisa muat kok. (maksa tuh sepatu biar pas)

Yong Soo: PELAN-PELAAAAN! Ya Tuhan! Hati-hati! Bentar jebol itu sepatu! (histeris) GAAH! SUDAH CUKUP! (merebut kembali sepatu malang tersebut)

Gilbert: Hei! Aku belum-...!

Yong Soo: Perduli amat! Kalau rusak emang kamu mau ganti? (ketus) Kamu! (nunjuk Herakles) Cepat coba sepatunya!

Gilbert: Loh? Dia boleh kok aku enggak?

Yong Soo: Karena dia pemeran utamanya! (bentak-bentak sampai hujan lokal) Cepat, angkat kakinya satu!

Herakles: I-iya. (mencoba sepatu)

Yong Soo: Buset! Kakinya kotor amat! Itu pup ayam nempel, ya?

Herakles: Eh? Maaf, tadi malam pulang nyeker, gak sempat cuci kaki. (malu-malu kucing)

Yong Soo: Ya sudah, gak masalah. Sepatunya... Hah! COCOK! (terkejut) Herarella, kamulah orangnya. Kamulah orang yang bersamaku terus tadi malam.

Gil-Lud-Ro: HAH! HERARELLA! (shock)

Yong Soo: Herarella, maukah kau ikut ke istana bersamaku? Menghabiskan sisa hidup kita berdua bersama selamanya? Dengan ikhlas dan sukarela hingga hari tua dimana kita nantinya berpulang kembali?

Herakles: I-iya pangeran, saya mau. (berpegangan tangan sok romantis ala sinetron sembari mendekatkan muka hingga menempel di dahi... KYAAAAA! -fangirlingan sendiri-)

Gilbert: Herarella, ajak aku bersamamu!

Ludwig: Ajak aku juga!

Roderich: Aku juga mau ikut dong!

Yong Soo: WHAT THE FRAG...? Sudah menyusahkan orang mau ikut? NO WAY, ENGGAK, NEHI, ORA, KADA, NEIN, EMOH, OGAH, ANIYO! (menolak mentah-mentah)

Germania: WOY! Dari tadi berisik aja! Nyari ribut ya di rumah orang? (muka merah)

Yong Soo: Apa-apaan ini main bentak-bentak sama pangeran! Ngajak berantem ya? (ngeluarin kimchi)

Germania: NANTANGIN? AYO! (ngeluarin kapak)

Yong Soo: HAYOK! KIMCHI UPPER CUT, DA ZE~! (ngelempar kimchi ke Germania)

Germania: WUA! (kena kimchi pas di muka) GRRRRR! (ngayunin kapak sembrangkangan)

Herakles: Pangeran Yong Soo, kapan kita ke istananya?

Yong Soo: Nanti saja, lain waktu! HEA! KIMCHI LOVERS ATTACK DA ZEE~! (ngelempar entah-dari-mana-asalnya-hanya-demi-memperindah-cerita beribu-ribu kimchi terus kabur)

Germania: URYAAAA! MATI KAU KUTU KUPRET! (menghindar terus ngejar Yong Soo)

Ludwig: Haaah... Kok malah jadi ribut... (nyium sesuatu) Eh? Ada yang kebakar ya? Kok bau gosong? (melihat sekitar)

Herakles: Eh? AAAAHH! BAJUNYA KAK RODERICH! (kaget luar biasa) ZEUS! BAJUNYA GOSONG! (berlari ke arah setrikaan)

Roderich: NEIIIN! BAJUKUUU! (menangis dan menyusul Herakles)

Gilbert: Wuaaa! Kebakaraan! (heboh sendiri) Ludwig, cepat ambil air di kamar mandi! CEPAT!

Ludwig: I-iya! (kabur ke kamar mandi)

Sutradara: HUEEEE! Bagaimana dramanya ini? Hiks... Hiks... (menangis sendu)

Dan seperti itulah kisah drama Herarella yang aneh bin gaje ini berakhir. Akankah Roderich membeli baju baru pengganti bajunya yang gosong? Apakah pertarungan pangeran Yong Soo dan Germania berakhir? Apakah Herarella hidup bahagia bersama pangeran Yong Soo di istana selayaknya cerita Cinderella? Wallahualam...

THE END

Catatan Kaki Author: WAH! Jadi gimana fic-nya? =D Ancur? Abal? Patut digoreng dijadikan oncom(?)? Anda-anda sekalian tahu kan bagaimana caranya: tinggal klik tombol yang ada di bawah ini ya! PLEEEESSSSEEEE #ultra puppy eyes . Yang sudi meninggalkan review akan saya beri kue virtual deh beserta susu ^u^ . Silahkan tinggalkan apa saja. Mulai dari komen, review, flame, ato apalah seterah Anda-anda sekalian.  
>YAK! AVA-KUN PAMIT! JA MATTA NE~ XD #dadah2 gaje<p> 


End file.
